Keep Your Head On
by paintyourwings
Summary: NCIS head's too a little town in upstate New York called Sleepy Hollow, after a Navy Lt was found dead in a freshly dug grave with out a head. But how will the team react, when they come face to face with Ichabod Crane himself? And will they be up for an actual supernatural case, or was it done by a copy cat killer?
1. Grab Your Gear

Author's note; My apologies if this chapter is kind of short, but then prologue's are short. But the next chapter will be longer. This is my first time writing as Bishop, so my apologies if shes a bit OOC.

Also, please do not post any rude reviews. Make sure they're positive ones, or maybe add in for what I should improve on with this story.

Title; Keep Your Head On.

-Quick Summary-

NCIS head's too a little town in upstate New York called Sleepy Hollow, after a Navy Lt was found dead in a freshly dug grave with out a head. But how will the team react, when they come face to face with Ichabod Crane himself? And will they be up for an actual supernatural case, or was it done by a copy cat killer?

-Prlogue; Grab Your Gear.-

The elevators to the squad room opened up as McGee and Bishop walked in to the squad room keeping up the same pace, approaching their rightful area of the room. However McGee looked to his right noticing DiNozzo was resting his chin on the palm of his hand with his eye's closed, this was a rare sight to see. DiNozzo actually asleep on the job? McGee thought, then again, the special agent is always lazy when it comes to work. When ever McGee or Bishop would work hard on something, DiNozzo always takes the credit for it no matter what. But Gibbs always finds away too catch him if the head boss get's the picture that DiNozzo didn't do any of it.

"Either Tony didn't get much sleep last night, or he's currently taking a cat nap." McGee commented wearing a grin as he proceeded over to his desk, taking his back pack off and sat down in his chair.

"Looks like it could be a cat nap." Bishop, agreed with him as she clicked her finger tips on her cup of coffee with a mocha shot.

DiNozzo slowly opened up his eye's after hearing two familiar voices. "If you two are curious, I was resting my eye's." he begun to explain. "I was here all night finishing up some work from the last case."

"As in your report?" Bishop inquired.

"Yes, took me over three or more, to get it written." DiNozzo replied as he lifted his head up glancing at McGee. "Or how should I put it, writer's block."

McGee rolled his eyes figuring DiNozzo was trying to bring up the topic about his latest novel, to his deep six volume series. "Tony," his voice had annoyance in it. "I had to leave early, I wasn't abandoning you on the report."

"You did so." Tony agrued back. "You got so excited with writing the report, that your writer's block for your novel got cured."

Tony know's that Director Vance never asks's for a report back when it comes to their investigation, but since their last case had taken two to three days to solve, the director wanted a report this time. Only, because he wanted every detail down of what the team has done in the field; and of course wanted a folder of the evidence that got put down on to paper, along with the victim's profile and picture.

Bishop shifted her eyes back and fourth between Tony and McGee, she was watching them as if she was watching a tennis match. "You're a writer? What kind of books do you write?"

"Crime novels, " McGee was going to continue but Tony cut him off.

"His Deep Six series is based off of this very team." DiNozzo started to explain. "My character in the book, is Agent Tommy."

McGee's Deep Six volume series has been based around his very team, he has kept it a secret for so along; he even went to the extreme and got a ghost writer's name. In which, he goes under the name Thome E Gemcity. Eventually, the team had found out, and McGee never wants to relive that day ever again. Since he was disowned by them.

"That must be exciting to have a novel based off of this team." Bishop complimented wearing a smile, as she sat on top of her desk.

McGee shook his head no softly disagreeing with her. "Technically they weren't too thrilled, when they found out about it..."

DiNozzo chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Everyone gave Tiny Tim a hard time, that day. Including Palmer wasn't that crazy about being in the book."

Bishop was thinking differently than Tony was, she would've been rather thrilled if she had a character based off of her in the book. Yet again she knew exactly where Tony was coming from considering McGee didn't even ask them first, about putting his co-worker's in to the novels.

"Perhaps Tim could include you in his next book," Tony said some what sarcastically, as he leaned back in his chair lacing his finger's behind his head. "Although I don't think your character's name will be as bad as Pimmy Jalmer. Which is technically, Jimmy's name switched around." he released his one hand and twisted it so his fingers were facing up.

McGee closed his eyes and let as he let out an annoyed sigh trying to ignor the special agent, but he had to say something. "My next novel is not going to be about this team." he started to explain. "It's actually a crime novel where I created new characters, since I did learn my lesson."

Bishop took a sip of her coffee as she placed it back down on her desk away from the keyboard. "Interesting. So what's your new plot about?" she glanced at McGee.

"It's about a man named, Jason Tanner, a sailor who's body was lost at sea - " McGee was going to continue but he was cut off by Gibbs.

"You can explain your novel on the way McGee." said Gibbs as he proceeded over to his desk grabbing his gear. "Pack it up, we've got a dead Navy Lieutenant."

McGee's expressions suddenly turned to confused, he wondered why Gibbs didn't say grab your gear like he always does. And usually the only time he says pack it up, is if the team was traveling out of state to another.

"Where's the navy lieutenant located?" McGee inquired his boss, as he exchanged a glance with Tony, then exchanged one with Bishop.

"Sleepy Hollow." Gibbs responded.

Tony perked up after hearing the name of a familar town that has a legend behind it. "You mean, the Sleepy Hollow? In upstate New York?!" he inquired excitedly.

"The town that's supposedly haunted by the headless horsemen?" Bishop threw out another question as she watched Tony point at her. Even though she's a newbie to the team, she could instantly tell when Tony was going to start making movie refrences, oddly enough she knows exactly what he's going to say next.

"Although I don't think this will be like the 1999 movie with Johnny Depp," Tony mentioned wearing a grin, as he sat up from his seat grabbing his NCIS hat, his black hand gun, and other things he needed to gather up. "nor it won't be like the Disney cartoon, Ichabod Crane and Mr. Toad."

"Who's that walkin', down the street?" DiNozzo sang softly as he bounced on his toe's once.

"Oh god DiNozzo, don't start singing..." McGee complained as he rolled his eyes.

"Ichabod, Ichabod Crane." DiNozzo sang softly once more.

"Don't get too disappointed if we don't get the chance to, meet Ichabod or the Horseman." Bishop teased as she hopped off of her desk and gathered up her things, with her cup of coffee in her hand.

"Oh by the way, what happened to the lieutenant?" McGee asked as he started to head off towards the elevator.

"Appearently he was found in a freshly dug grave, "Gibbs explained. "However he also had no head, when he was found."

McGee halted as his eyes widen in an alarmed way, assuming that the creature he was thinking about might of done the job. But he just shook his head clearing that thought out since the headless horseman is just a legend. Even though there has been many versions of it, much like 'A Christmas Carol'. McGee pressed the down button to the elevator as he waited, for the two doors to slide open. Once they opened up, he stepped through and held the doors open for the rest of the team.

"Make sure to be at the airport by ten am." Gibbs ordered stepping in side, with Bishop and Tony following behind him.


	2. NCIS?

Author's note: I really, really, REALLY apologies for taking so long to update this fic. I've had a bit of a block, but don't worry. It is going to get intruging. And thank you to the two who've reviewed the first chapter. To answer the one question, there will be a fun scene between Abbie, Crane, and Tony in the future chapters. Plus, this chapter was really fun to write.

FYI: Please note, this is taking place before season 2 of Sleepy Hollow. And a few goof's were corrected,

-chapter 1: NCIS? -

Ichabod Crane proceeded to fiddle with a paper clip, being able to tolerate Abbie Mills' current phone conversation. He didn't quiet get a name, regarding who she's having a dialogue with. Though the only thing that did spark an interest to him was the abbreviation 'NCIS'. And he assumed she might of been talking to their head chairperson. He placed the paper clip back down where he had originally found it, while he glanced at Abbie who proceeded to say things such as 'ugh hu, alright'. He could tell she was understanding things regarding their current investigation.

Abbie has been on the phone with NCIS' Director Vance for the past thirty minutes. She was able to get a hold of him, after the recent new's report about a marine named Derek Miller, age 38; was found in a near by cemetery. Though that cemetery flashed her back, when she and Ichabod had to protect the horsemen's head from the headless horsemen. She assumed the man must of been after something, or, he could've been an instant target for visiting the graveyard. Vance had also informed her that she should be expecting a video chat from NCIS' forensic scientist regarding a finger print scan. In which, Abbie had e-mailed Vance her computer IP address and screen-name for skype.

"Ugh hu, alright." Abbie said returning a glance with Crane. "What time will NCIS be arriving?"

Director Vance was telling her that NCIS is already on their way. Their flight had left around eleven o'clock this morning; and with a non stop flight by jet blue. So she assumed they should be here by five o'clock tonight. Coincidentally, that's the time Director Vance had just mentioned.

"Alright, we'll be staying in touch. I'll have Agent Gibbs call you when he arrives." Abbie mentioned as she placed the phone down on the hook.

"_NCIS_?" Ichabod was finally able to questing her, not having a fervent clue regarding that agency.

Rolling her eye's, Abbie figured he didn't know much about other police forces. "Navil Criminal Investigative Service." she begun to explain, so Crane wouldn't be so bemused. "They're coming out to Sleepy hollow to aid our investigation regarding the marine. Although they maybe in for a wild ride with this town."

"So you assume the horsemen could be behind it this time?" Ichabod jumped to conclusions, presuming that's the savage beast Abbie had indicated.

Nodding her head in agreement, Abbie replied with out hesitation. "Obviously. Who else would chop off the cranium in a ship shape way?"

Sensing sarcasm with in her voice, Crane made no attempt to respond. Though after another assessment, came to his mind; he figured to say something. "If the horsemen is our main suspect, then another victim would've been mentioned."

"You _may_ have a point Crane," Abbie agreed with him. "And we don't know who owned the sword either." Abbie mentioned since another team had informed her earlier that morning, that there was a long silver sword found at the crime scene, but she won't know where it came from, or who own's it till NCIS' forensic scientist does a print scan. However, Abbie was told that the body was collected for autopsy but she wasn't sure, what time the performance would be done.

"Or where the weapon came from." Ichabod also threw out another theory. "But my other inquiry is, what was our victim doing in the cemetery, that late at night?"

A slow and amused grin grew across Abbie's face, which indicated that she's resisting to say her recent thought aloud. Though she couldn't help but to crack it anyways. "Paying his respects?"

Crane smirked, not being so amused with Abbie's sense of humor.

His current expression made Abbie chuckle, she knew she got under his skin with her witticism. Normally, Crane would be doing just the opposite by causing herself to become exasperated with him, when ever he would become curious with modern day technology. Though what pleased Abbie was, that Crane is getting use to operating electronics. He hasn't had a single issue when it comes to working a computer, or doing something elementary; such as turning on the TV. She had to admit, helping Crane determine things in this century was a defiance.

Crane didn't have much to say after letting Abbie's wise crack soak in for a few minutes, he just went silent. He knew they couldn't do much until this so called, NCIS get's here to really work on the case. Indicating that he and Abbie have some short free time ahead of them. Though as he stared at the wall behind Abbie, he broke out in to a trance, conjecturing about what could occur if there was a potential copy cat killer on the loose. He knew Abbie was precise, regarding the rendition of how the cranium was carved off of the neck. It was obviously from a dilapidated, sword.

"Crane?" Abbie questioned after becoming aware of his blank stare. She presumed he might of been thinking, since he was holding his beard covered chin with his right hand.

A sudden ding seemed to do the trick by snapping Crane out of his short trance, which made him inquisitive regarding where it had came from. He gandered to his right noticing Abbie was moving the mouse, and it dawned on him that someone was wanting to have a dialogue with them through the computer. Since Abbie has told him about this webcam device before. He rose up from his seat moving around the desk, as he glanced at the screen from over the lefttennant's shoulder. And it came to his perception that a woman who had to be close to the age of thirty. Her jet black hair is pulled back in pigtails, while she was dressed in a white lab coat, black t-shirt with a grey skull underneath it, black skinny jeans, and as he glanced down at her feet; he noticed she's wearing leathery hightop boots. That of course, had severl silver shiny object sewn on to the side of them. He didn't admire her attire selection, but he presumed she must work for NCIS.

"Abbie Mills?" the effervescent voice inquired, while moving in further towards her computer. She grabbed her tall white cup that has a graphic design on the front, and she took a swig from it. Getting an extra caffeine boost.

Crane noticed the cup right away, the eye's on it were bugged out and blood shot, while the lid's color is cherry red.. He wondered what was contained in side of the plastic bottle, but, his best estimate was a soft drink.

Abbie nodded her head with a soft smile, she presumed this must of been the woman Director Vance was informing her about earlier on the phone. "That's me, and you're Abby Scuito, right?"

"Indeed I am, except I spell my version with a Y since I saw the e-mail from Vance, and you spell your's with an IE at the end." Abby stopped once she realized she was rambling with her interior system being adrenalized again. "Even though I started a finger print scan that was attached to the e-mail, I figured to give you and... What did you say your name was?"

"Ichabod Crane." Ichabod introduced himself to the caffeinated goth. Though he admitted to himself that he is diverted by the tremendous, amount of energy she accommodate's.

Abby's eye's widen, it didn't take her long to recognize that famous name either. She picked up her cup of cafpow assuming she has had too much of it already, considering it is her third cup already. She even poked herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she gave them a smile after becoming aware that they're staring at her in an awkward manner.

"I reckon she's taking awhile to soak my name in." Ichabod retorted to Abbie, while enduring to watch the perplexed goth on the computer monitor. "Despite your prevailing discomfiture. Did the scan get achieved?" he questioned in hopes, to snap Miss. Scuito out of her perplexed moment.

"Not yet," Abbie replied with full energy, while she stepped an inch to her right eyeing the second monitor on her desk. "I just started it after I had received the email, but it should be done in a few minutes. But I'd also like to point out that we will be contacting each other a lot during this case, especially when my boss, Gibbs, arrives in town with the rest of the team. Since my work involves getting prints off of objects, clothing, etcetera,etcetera, etcetera." despite that she presumes, they have a clue about what she does already; she wanted to give part of an explanation of her occupation as well. And she hoped not to confuse Ichabod considering he's from the 1700-1800's.

Just as Mills opened her mouth to say something, another ring was heard but she assumed that had came from Abby's end, since it wasn't as loud this time. "Was that a ding?"

"Indeed, normally the scan's take forever. But this one was quick, as in Gibbs' driving quick." Abby mentioned. "But according to this first set of prints I pulled off, the scan it was touched by a museum caretaker. Not a big museum, but the kind where they show off old fashioned guns and swords."

"Like a historical home type of museum?" Abbie wondered exchanging a quick glance with Crane.

"Exactly," Abby agreed but she also inserted. "But here's the catch, from the way the prints were smudged, there has to be a second set of prints."

"How did a second set of prints, get on the sword then?" Ichabod questioned, he strained confusion in his own voice. Though the one thing that he also questioned himself on is, could the sword belong to George Washington? Just by the description, Ichabod recognize's it very well.

Abby shrugged, she sensed the confusion as well. She even had a difficult time explaining it herself, which was rare experience since she's never stumped. "The team from Sleepy Hollow will be sending me the second set of prints, since Vance gave them my email address." she said but also mentioned, "But I have a feeling there is another set of prints on the sword, considering this set was smudged a little. And once I get the other set of prints, I'll do a scan on those and call you up with the results, so we'll speak then."

"Alright, be seeing you." Abbie clicked off of the webcam program while Crane returned to his proper seat. "So which historic home would contain a sword such as that?"

Ichabod shrugged, he does recognize the sword but he's unsure about who it belongs to. "Don't know, but on a side note... she didn't call me Ichy." he said as if he was trailing off from the conversation for a few seconds.


End file.
